


Old Man

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Eggsy ended up with a box of puppies and saw his neighbor in a new light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man

Eggsy was in his flat sitting on his couch watching a football match. J.B.was sleeping with his head on Eggsy's lap and every time Eggsy's team scored J.B. ear would twitch.

Suddenly, that was a loud knock at the door. Maybe being a Kingsman had made him paranoid, but he reached under a throw pillow and pulled out a gun. J.B. got up and started barking at the door.

Eggsy peeking through the eye hole on the door and saw his neighbor Mr Smith standing outside the door. As always he was dressed in an expensive looking dark suit with a pressed white shirt underneath and a red silk tie was around his neck. His grey hair was slicked back.

'Shit,' Eggsy said as he sat his gun down on a side table. Mr. Smith barely said two words to Eggsy and when he did he was full of contempt. Apparently Eggsy wasn't posh enough to be his neighbour. That meant that nothing good was going to come from him showing up at Eggsy's door. The only redeeming quality about him was that he had a giant white poodle named Lilly.

Eggsy opened the door and was about to ask the old man what he wanted when Mr. Smith shoved a box into Eggsy's hands.

He peered into the box and was met by five sets of eyes that belonged to little balls of fur.

'What the hell is this?'

Mr. Smith sighed the sigh of the truly put upon. 'Those are puppies... Obviously.'

'I know that, bruv. Why you giving them to me?'

'Your mutt is the father.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Because you're the only person in this building that lets their dog run wild without a leash.'

Eggsy was about to defend J.B. when he noticed that one of those puppies looked just like him.

Mr. Smith turned and walked away.

'What the fuck do I do with these?' Eggsy called after him.

Mr. Smith called back. 'I don't know nor do I care.'

A moment later he heard Mr. Smith exclaim, 'Not again!'

Eggsy smirked as he walked back into the flat carrying the box of puppies. It was the little things, like stealing Mr. Smith's newspaper, that Harry did that showed how much he cared.

He took the puppies into the flat and sat the box on the floor. J.B. sniffed the box.

Eggsy reached into the box and pulled out one of the puppies and held it in front of J.B. J.B. sniffed the puppy and the puppy licked J.B.'s nose. J.B. stumbled backward and Eggsy laughed. Maybe puppies weren't so bad.

Later that night, Eggsy was washing dishes. He was elbows deep in warm soapy water when he felt Harry's arm wrap around his waist. He leaned against Harry and made a happy noise when Harry kissed his neck.

'I don't want to ruin the moment, but why are there five puppies sleeping with J.B. in his dog bed?'

Eggsy sighed. 'Mr. Smith gave me the puppies. J.B.'s the dad.'

'Oh. Well I am sure we will find them good homes. Did Mr. Smith say anything mean spirited to you.'

'Nah. Not more than usual. I bet if he saw me in my Kingsman suit he'd feel different.'

'Ah yes. Kingsman is lucky to have you.'

Eggsy turned around and brushed his lips against Harry's. They were rough and chapped, but the cool scent of Harry's cologne made Eggsy's cock twitch. 'Just Kingsman?'

Harry grinned and brushed his fingers against Eggsy's cheek. 'Of course not. I am a very lucky man and would never take that for granted. Come to bed and I'll show you.'

Even though Eggsy wasn't done with the dishes he decided they could wait. 

As they walked to the bedroom Eggsy kissed and nipped at Harry's neck. Harry just groaned and ran his hands up and down Eggsy's back. Once they made it to the bedroom, Harry lead them over to the bed and lifted Eggsy's shirt over his head. He licked one of Eggsy's pink nipples and Eggsy combed his fingers through Harry's hair. After a few moments Harry dropped to his knees and Eggsy hissed as Harry mouthed Eggsy's cock through his trousers.

Soon, Harry opened Eggsy's trousers and pulled his hard cock out. He wrapped his lips around the dark head and sucked. Eggsy gently rested his hands on Harry's head and rubbed his fingers against Harry's soft hair.

Harry moved his head back and forth taking in more and more of Eggsy's cock each time. Eggsy just revelled in the warm wetness on Harry's mouth around his cock. After a while he felt his orgasm building.

'Oh, fuck! I'm gonna...' was all Eggsy could get out.

Harry backed off until only the head was in his mouth and sucked on it hard.

Eggsy's eyes flattered close as he came hard. 

Once he came down from his orgasm he collapsed onto the bed, his legs felt like cooked spaghetti. He sat up and watched as Harry undressed. As Harry unbuttoned his shirt more and more of his pale chest was revealed. His pink nipples stood out against pale skin.

He slid his trousers off and Eggsy's licked his lips when he saw Harry's hard cock. The cock was thicker and longer than Eggsy's own. The head was deep red and the balls were covered with dark hair.

Harry moved to the bed and settled down against Eggsy. Eggsy reached between them and started stroking Harry's cock. Harry kissed and licked Eggsy's shoulder.

After several strokes, Harry's body tensed and he came. Once he was done coming he settled down against Eggsy. Eggsy just enjoyed the feeling of Harry's heavy and warm body against him.

Harry moved down and used Eggsy's chest as a pillow. Eggsy fell asleep rubbing Harry's back, his skin was damp with sweat. Harry might think of himself as lucky, but Eggsy knew he was the lucky one.

The next day went by quickly (saving the world and all that). Eggsy was walking home. The air was cool and damp against his skin and street lights cast a yellow glow. 

He had just about made it home when he saw a man towering over Mr. Smith, who was crouched on the ground. The man pointing a gun in Mr. Smith's face. Without even thinking Eggsy went up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned around and glared. His green eyes narrowed. 'What the hell is your problem?'

'Nothing. I just don't think it's nice to point a gun at an old man.'

'Oh, yeah. Maybe I'll just shoot you and the old man.'

'I wouldn't do that, bruv,' Eggsy said as he reached up and twisted the gun out of the man's hand in one smooth motion.

'Get out of here,' Eggsy said as he pointed the gun at the man.

The man turned and ran down the sidewalk. Eggsy went up to Mr. Smith and held out his hand.

'You okay?'

Mr. Smith took Eggsy's hand. His skin was warm and dry like paper and his hand was shaking. Eggsy helped him up.

'I'm fine, but Lilly ran away. We have to find her,' Mr. Smith said with fear in his voice.

After several minutes of searching in silents Mr. Smith suddenly spoke. 'You know I was in the R.A.F.'

'Really?'

'Oh, yes. I flew planes during World War Two. If I was younger that man would have been no problem. You'll understand when you get to be my age what it is like to be a useless old man.'

'Just glad I could help,' Eggsy said trying to change the subject.

Yes... Well I was surprised. I haven't exactly been kind to you.'

'It's okay,' was all Eggsy could think to say. It wasn't okay but he thought the man had been through enough.

'It's not okay. It's just... You... Remind of a boy I used to know. His name was Colin and I loved him.'

Eggsy turned to look at Mr. Smith with wide eyes. 'Really? What happened to him?'

Mr. Smith sighed. 'He married a woman and had three sons.'

Eggsy put his hand on Mr. Smith's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Sorry... I...'

Eggsy was interrupted by Lilly who can running down the street. Mr. Smith knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. His tears fell onto her fur as she licked his face. Once Eggsy walked Mr. smith back to his flat, Mr. Smith held out his hand and Eggsy shook it. 

'Perhaps we need a fresh start. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Basil Smith.'

Eggsy just grinned. 'I'm Gary Unwin but my mates call me Eggsy.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy.'

Basil went into his flat and Eggsy walked to his own . Once he was in flat he saw a newspaper sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and dropped it in front of Basil's door, it was the least he could do.


End file.
